<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defiantly Gorgeous by AlexisaFanST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892289">Defiantly Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST'>AlexisaFanST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Enjoying the view, Fluff, M/M, Pining, thirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In times of war, any distraction is welcomed. Captain Sisko may have found one to the satisfaction of the entire bridge crew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defiantly Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta, let me know if anything's wrong!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>On the Defiant - The Mess</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doctor Bashir and Miles O'Brien were sitting face to face, drinking raktajinos, both visibly exhausted.</p>
<p>"I still have to repair the circuits of the com console on the bridge and then I can call it a night", the Chief mumbled, dragging a tired hand over his face.</p>
<p>"I'll go with you, I have the night shift at the comm" the younger man replied, closing his eyes and leaning back to rest his head against the nearby wall.</p>
<p>"How come? Didn't you just finish a shift in the Infirmary?"</p>
<p>"It was only half a shift so I can relieve Lieutenant Baker every other day on the bridge in the evening: he hasn't fully recovered yet" Dr Bashir yawned.</p>
<p>"Well you won't have much to do tonight! At least until I finish repairing the console." O'Brien commented, finishing his mug in one gulp.</p>
<p>"Good" the doctor sighed. </p>
<p>Standing up, Bashir straightened his uniform, unzipping the top of his undershirt revealing a small portion of his collarbone and rolling up his sleeves.</p>
<p>O'Brien raised en eyebrow and Bashir shrugged "I just want to feel a bit more comfortable, I don't know why the temperature is much hotter on the bridge".</p>
<p>"I hadn't noticed!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Bridge</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment he set foot on the bridge, Chief O'Brien knew something was wrong.</p>
<p>First it was indeed much warmer than in the rest of the ship. It was also much too crowded for a night shift.</p>
<p>Taking a closer look, Miles noticed that half of the Beta shift was still there, including the Captain.</p>
<p>He was about to comment on it when he realized that all eyes were focused on him... well him and Julian.</p>
<p>Strange, usually no one paid him any attention.</p>
<p>While the Doctor reached the comm station and let himself fall on his chair with a loud sight, he approached Commander Dax.</p>
<p>"Something's happened? Why are you all still there?"</p>
<p>"Mmmmm?" the Trill answered distractedly.</p>
<p>"And why is it so hot in here?"</p>
<p>"Hot? Who's hot?" Dax replied without even looking at him.</p>
<p>"We all know who's hot" the ensign sitting next to her giggled.</p>
<p>The Trill smiled back and finally turned her attention to her friend.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Chief, you were saying?"</p>
<p>"Oh never mind, I'm too tired for this nonsense. I just want to finish this repair and directly go to bed."</p>
<p>He walked up to the comm and pushed Julian on his chair a bit further away to be able to kneel and reach a panel under the console.</p>
<p>The young man was now facing the rest of the bridge.</p>
<p>The heat and the exhaustion were slowly lulling him to sleep.</p>
<p>"Here my dear, have some ice tea" a recognizable voice suddenly broke the relative silence.</p>
<p>O'Brien turned on his heels just in time to see Garak offer a glass to the Doctor who hardly opened his eyes. </p>
<p>A lazy smile graced the young's man face when he took the drink and pressed it against his collarbone. He whispered a small moan of satisfaction when the cool glass met his warm skin where sweat was beginning to pearl.</p>
<p>"Thank you Garak" he exhaled slowly.</p>
<p>The Cardassian seemed mesmerized. O'Brien snorted and turned back to his work and Garak finally tore himself away and walked to his station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Miles closed the panel and stood up to talk to his friend just to realize he had fallen asleep in his chair. The engineer affectionately shook his head and joined Sisko and Dax who were chatting near the captain's chair, glancing from time to time towards the Doctor.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I can't repair the comm station tonight Captain" </p>
<p>"It's alright Chief, we hardly ever need it at night" his CO replied.</p>
<p>"Poor Julian, have you seen him? The lad can barely stand and you drag him here for what? Sit and wait until something happens?" </p>
<p>"He's helping just by being there Chief" Dax interjected mischievously.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" O'Brien looked around and wondered out loud "and why are you all staring at him?"</p>
<p>"Well look for yourself" the Trill whispered in his hear.</p>
<p>Bashir was sitting with his head resting on the back of the chair, his long legs sprawled out in front of him, his arms relaxed over the armrests. His collar was even more unzipped than when they had arrived.</p>
<p>O'Brien took in the elegant silhouette, the ruffled hair, the glistening golden skin and then it hit him.</p>
<p>"oh..."</p>
<p>"Tell me Chief" Dax smiled, "help us sort this out: Benjamin and I can't agree on it"</p>
<p>"On what Commander?"</p>
<p>"When did Julian get so hot?"</p>
<p>"What??" the Irish man blurted out before turning to his CO for help "How could you let them..."</p>
<p>"Let them what?" Sisko seemed highly amused.</p>
<p>"Don't you mind at all?" the outrage evident in his voice. </p>
<p>"Mmmm?" Sisko mumbled distractedly</p>
<p>"Does it look like he minds?" the Trill giggled.</p>
<p>O'Brien threw his hands in the air "at least send him back to his quarters to sleep!"</p>
<p>"Yes... Of course... you're right..." Sisko nodded while a low reprobative murmur raised from everywhere on the bridge.</p>
<p>"Let me" Garak interjected, reaching the Doctor with a surprising speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Cardassian gently shook the young man awake.</p>
<p>"Doctor? You can go back to your quarters, the console is beyond repair for tonight".</p>
<p>"Really?" the young man yawned, stretching his long limbs in all directions.</p>
<p>The scales on Garak's neck darkened.</p>
<p>"I have a small favor to ask you before you go, if you don't mind." The Cardassian paused until he had his friend's attention.</p>
<p>"The environmental controls in my quarters are malfunctioning"</p>
<p>"No they..." O'Brien was brutally interrupted by someone nudging him. It was a bit disconcerting no to be able to tell who.</p>
<p>"Would you mind if I took the empty bunk bed in yours?" the Cardassian was asking the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Not at all, it's empty because I often need to get up at uncalled hours so I didn't want to impose on any roommate, but if you don't mind..."</p>
<p>"Well in that case, shall we go? My work here is done as well" Garak bowed, showing the exit. Julian smiled back.</p>
<p>The two men walked to the turbolift, Garak guiding Bashir with a hand at the small of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the door closed on the couple, a disappointed din raised on the bridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh give it a rest people" O'Brien spat out angrily. "Garak has earned it! He's been chasing him for much longer than any of you!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After some exchanges on Twitter, I figured if we are all thirsty for Defiant!Julian, there's no reason the crew isn't as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>